Her Last Breath
by Luna Luce
Summary: What would happen if Bella finally met the day when her luck would run out? With her depression from Edward's departure weighing in on her will she be able to look at death and smile? She knew the dangers of stepping into the supernatural world, but was she willing to take her last breath because of it.


**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Just a quick o/s while I try to get my head back into the game of writing again.**

**Pre-read by: flamingpen18**

**Beta'd by: hapakids**

* * *

Her body ached as she tried to move away. Every stumble backwards was followed with a calculated step forward from the other person. It was a tango of death and she knew that it would be her last.

She had slipped past death too many times to count, her luck was finally running out. Her body was tiring and she just wanted to give up. _'Call out, scream for Jacob.'_ The velvety voice whispered beside her head, she leaned towards the phantom body of the love she once knew.

"It's too late." She whispered out as she kept looking toward the other whose eyes were wild and held the promise of death, sweet torturous death.

'_Stall, keep talking, don't give up.'_ The voice she once loved and longed to hear, pleaded inside her head for her to try and save herself.

"I've waited until I could finally get you alone, _**he**_ was always near you. I can smell the disgusting scent all over you. But that won't matter for long. Even with his scent covering you, I can still smell that sweet tangy blood that races through your veins. It always seems sweeter when you're scared. I've only smelt it like this once before, when we were in the baseball field. Such a mouthwatering scent I almost took you for myself."

"Please." Was all she could whimper out. But her pleads, she could tell were falling on deaf ears. The tears slipped easily from her eyes and down her cheeks, but it didn't matter. A wicked smile slid onto the person's face, their body creeping forward slowly. Just like a powerful predator, that they word. There was truth in those words, that seem like such a long time ago. She was truly a lamb in this supernatural world.

She took another step back and like a true predator, the other watched her steps like a hawk. A hint of laughter rang out around her, bouncing off the trees. Silence once again fell around them. The only sounds was her heart racing, within her chest and her harsh breathing.

She had backed herself up against a tree. You know, she always use to rolled her eyes when people with close encounters of death, said that _their life flashed before their eyes_. But at this very moment everything that had happen within her eighteen years of life was there in the forefront of her mind.

"Bella," the voice whispered in front of her. The sweet scent coming from them washed over her and her nostrils flared, as she tried to take in as much of that alluring scent as possible.

It was addictive and the best way to capture prey, just like a venus fly trap, the sweet scent was luring her near. Even though her mind screamed danger she couldn't move away.

She looked into the red eyes of the last face she would see. In that moment she wished that she had spent more time with Charlie, she wished that she was a better daughter. She wished she had listen to Jacob and the pack when they said that all vampires were monsters. She wished a lot of things, but none of that could help her now.

She felt a cool tongue lick a trail up her right cheek, licking away the salty tear tracks.

"Such a shame I won't be able to see you cry anymore. Your tears from your fear is delicious, and the way your face flushes is a wonderful sight."

Bella knew she was going to die, there was no reason to plead anymore. Up close she could see the crazed gleam in those ruby red eyes.

"You're sick."

A laugh bubbled from plump lips , "Sick, if I'm sick than you made me this way."

Her eyes widen as the words, _made me this way,_ continued on a loop inside her head. Thoughts of James, Laurent, Alice, her father, Jacob, the pack and others that passed through her life; merged in her mind with those words bouncing around too old and new memories.

"He didn't love me." She whispered out again, her head tilted to give a perfect view of her swan like neck and the vein that was pulsing, underneath her delicate skin.

A confused look passed over her predator's face, a tilt to the head like a lost puppy.

"Who didn't love you?"

"You know." Was the only reply she was willing to give. It was still too painful to think let alone say his name. But why did it matter now, her heartbreak was nothing compare to the pain she was going to feel from those poisonous lips.

She heard thunder overhead and looked up as a quick flash of lightning, caused her predator to look up as well.

"A good day for baseball, wouldn't you agree?"

A howl far away was heard and her predator let a sinister smile slide onto their face. "Times up, guess we can't dance any longer. Is there any last words?"

Bella took a deep breath and looked into the face of her killer. They still looked the same, same wild hair, same ethereal beauty, the only thing different were their eyes that no longer shined a brilliant amber. But the red was just as, captivating as the once golden hue.

"Yes, I love you Edward!" She said as she looked into the eyes of the man, she thought she would love forever.

His lips fell into his once favored crooked smile, before he leaned in, placing a light kiss just behind her ear. "As I loved you Bella." He whispered.

Just as the wolves howls drew nearer, his teeth sunk into her soft supple flesh. He was gone, before the wolves were even close enough to catch him. Her cold lifeless body laid beneath a tree, that circled the meadow that he had first professed his undying love. A place where she felt, like she took her first breath when he said he loved her and it was the place where she took her last.


End file.
